No Beauty and Two Beasts
by byakugone
Summary: Having enough of Tony's snarky comments, she exposed her true form to them both. "This is what you wanted right, Tony?" She glared at him. "You wanted to see my real face? Well here it is! Not what you expected is it!" She hissed. Bruce hesitantly stepped forward, staring into her red snake-like eyes. "You're still beautiful to me, Angel." He said, and she knew he wasn't lying.
1. Prologue

Alright, new story! I know, I'm supposed to be working on my other story and whatnot, but I couldn't help but write this! Okay, enough chit chat, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I make no profit from this story, it's just for fun!

Today was the day I was supposed to be attending my brother's wedding.

Today was the day I was supposed to walk down the aisle as a bridesmaid in a beautiful red dress and a grin plastered on my face

Today was the day I was supposed to watch my brother, the only person I had left in the world, get married and movie to Japan with his new bride.

Today was the day, I was supposed to say goodbye to him.

Too bad Nick Fury had different plans for me.

"What is it, Fury?" I asked, irritation clear in my voice.

"We have a bit of a problem." He replied vaguely.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "And I thought you were _finally_ going to ask me to that dinner date."

"Romon-"

"Look, I'm at my brother's wedding. You know how important this is to him, if I leave now, he'll be crushed-"

"Barton's been compromised." Fry cut me off.

I shut my mouth, my eyes widening as I processed the information. I closed my eyes and swore under my breath in Spanish. "You better be here now, Fury. And you're lucky it's _him_. I have half a mind to punch you in the face for this."

"I expect no less from you."

I managed a small smirk. "Just get the damn jet here already."

With that I hung up. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "Damn it, Barton." I growled.

I sighed and made my way out of the church. I could only hope Ricky wouldn't be too mad.

Feeling my hair fly up at random directions, I knew the jet was here; I looked up and saw an equally worried Romanoff at the entrance of the jet.

I made my way over when it touched down and entered the jet.

"Widow." I nodded at her.

She nodded back. "Cobra." Her jaw was tight, her posture stiff and her eyes were glassy.

I let concern shine through my eyes as I looked at her once more, unconsciously playing with the red ruby of my necklace.

We were both worried for Clint. If whoever took him hurt him, there will be hell to pay.

How rude of me, my name is Angel Ramone, but most people know me by Cobra.

You'll find out why soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**IT AS COME TO MY ATTENTION. That I screwed things up on my first chapter. Ah, oh well. (: Onward!**

**O/o\O Line Break O/o\O**

I stared at Phil with a frown plastered on my face. "The big guy? Coulson, you and I both know that man trusts me about as much as Fury does." I decided to let my Spanish accent out; it was getting annoying to use an American one.

"Oh, I got Stark. You get the big guy." His tone was hinting, and amused.

I started at him in disbelief for a few moments, before making an X with my arms. "No way in hell." I shook my head stubbornly.

Phil grinned and shook his head. "Sorry," He said in a sing-song voice, "Fury's orders."

I lowered my arms and glared at him. "If I die, Coulson, I'm taking your damn trading cards with me."

Phil's grin widened and he ruffled my hair. "There's a good girl. Now go before Fury hounds both our asses."

I huffed and waved his hand off my head before walked away. With a roll of my eyes I called over my shoulder, "Stop looking at my ass, Phil. I swear to god, you're worse than Stark."

Phil spluttered for a few seconds, before laughing. "Ramone?"

I stopped, "Yeah?"

"Be careful." He said seriously.

I frowned again. "Don't let the monster out, got it. Thanks for the pep talk." I said.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

I ignored him and made a cross on my chest. "Aye dios te mi vida, I hope I don't get crushed."

**O/o\O Line Break O/o\O**

I heard them before I saw them, the little's girl's bare feet slapping on the hard wood floors, and Banner's light but noticeable steps.

I watched the little girl climb through the window and disappear, I smiled to myself, she was a good little actress.

I heard him huff and say to himself. "Should've got paid up front, Banner."

A small smile found its way to my lips as I stepped into view, though his back was to me.

"Hmm, for a man who's supposed to be _avoiding_ stress," I said, making myself known. "You picked a… hell of a place to settle."

Banner turned to me. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." He admitted.

"Then what is it? The only thing I can think of a huge bag of wee-"

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart." He cut me off, walking around the small hut, wringing his hands nervously. "I, uh, assume the whole place is surrounded." He commented, looking out the window.

I smiled again; it had taken me nearly twenty minutes to convince Fury not to do just that, so I was honestly able to say, "Just you and me, big guy."

He pointed to the window the little girl escaped from. "And you're actress buddy? Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

A pang of emotion hit me like a title wave. "I did," I said, "So did a friend of mine." I frowned as I thought of 'Tash.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Angel Ramone." I answered, setting myself down on a rather squeaky chair.

Banner paused for a moment, looking down and playing with his hands again. Finally he said, "Are you here to kill me Miss Ramone, because that's not going to work out… for everyone."

I creased my eyebrows. "Do I look like the sort of person that would kill you, Dr. Banner? I can assure you, I won't. I'm here because SHIELD sent me."

Banner broke my eye contact for a moment to look at the floor, before returning his gaze to mine. "Huh, SHIELD. How'd they find me?"

I almost snorted, almost being the key word here, "They've never lost you, they just… kept their distance. Even kept others who were interested away."

"Why?"

_Ugh, seriously? Come on, Banner! If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already! _Despite my growing irritation, I answered calmly. "Nick Fury seems to trust you. Which is saying something, because he trusts me just about as far as he can throw me." I mumbled the last bit.

Banner seemed to hear it, though, and he smiled a little, before it dropped when I spoke up.

"But now they need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

I decided to use 'Tasha's favorite line, with a sultry smirk, I said. "I'll persuade you."

"And what if the… other guy says no?" Banner asked, trying to keep his amusement at bay, though I could see it shining through his eyes clearly.

"Well, considering the fact that you've hadn't Hulked out in nearly a year, I'd say my chances are pretty good, since you don't exactly seem willing to break that streak."

I noticed with a breaking heart, he rocked a baby crib and said, "I don't all the time get what I want."

"We all don't." I said, staring at the baby crib for a moment, then looking back at the Doctor. "I could go on and on about how we're facing a potential global catastrophe, but even though I'm smarter than the average person, I don't feel like using big words right now."

Banner smirked and laughed mockingly. "Well, those I _actively_ try to avoid."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked on a specific picture. "This is the _Tesseract_." I continued as if he hadn't said anything, slidding the phone on the other side of the table. "It has the potential to wipe out the planet."

Banner walked over to the table, took out his glasses and slid them on. I noticed with mild amusement that he looked adorable with them on. "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

I was startled by the venom in his voice. "No. He wants you to _find_ it. It's been taken, the Gamma signature it emits is too weak for us to trace. There's no one else that knows Gama radiation like you. If there was, well, I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?"

Banner took off his glasses. "So Fury isn't after the monster?"

I leaned back. "No, not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" He mused.

I titled my head to the side and started into his brown eyes with my own green ones. "Dr. Banner, I'm not sure you heard me before. That man hardly trusts me. Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

I frowned. "No one's going to put you in a cage."

Banner slammed his hands down on the table, "_Stop lying to me_!"

I jumped from my seat and took out one of Natasha's guns, pointing it at him. My eyes flashes red as I stared at him cautiously, my posture stiff. _Maybe I should've let Fury surround the place. _I was itching to use my powers. _Not yet. _

Banner took a few steps back, a small uncomfortable smile on his face. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do."

I stood still, still staring at him with caution, my hands were shaking. _All for show. Make them guilty; water your eyes if you have to. _Clint's voice rang in the back of my mind, I swallowed. _Damn it, Barton. Why must you make me worry?_

"Why don't we… do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the… other guy, doesn't make a mess." Banner coaxed.

I slowly put the gun down, still holding it in my hand. I titled my head, as he waited for me to do something.

"What?" I asked, my voice soft. _All for show, Angel Wings. Use that soft voice of yours. There's a reason you're parents named you Angel. _I almost smiled, damn you Barton.

"You're not going to tell you're… army… to stand down?" Banner asked curiously.

"Don't take me for a liar, Dr. Banner. I meant what I said, just you and me." I slipped the gun back into the holster of my thigh.

"Just you and me…" Banner muttered, he stood silent for a moment, staring at me.

"So, Dr. Banner? Are you in?"

"… Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am."

**O/o\O Line Break O/o\O**

"Coulson, I got Banner. What? You're joking. I thought Fury- Damn it, Coulson. I'm halfway across the world- He's your idol! You go get him! I can't, I have Bann- Goodbye, Coulson."

I hung up the phone, and slipped it back into my pocket, my cheeks were flushes because of the heat as Banner and I walked to the jet.

Banner was looking down at me with an amused smile on his face. I shook my head, and laughed slightly. "Director Fury wanted me to retrieve someone else."

"And you won't?"

"No, I already got you. The jet may be fast, but it's not that fast. Anyway, Fury's going to get him, so it doesn't matter."

Curiously, Banner looked down at me again. "Who did he, ah, want you to get? You said he was his idol?"

"Coulson's, not Fury's."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, uh, who?"

I laughed quietly to myself. The thought of who I was going to get still made me giddy. "Steve Rogers, aka, Captain America."

**O/o\O Line Break O/o\O**

"**Hey guys! I was overwhelmed by the amount of Alerts I got for this story! Even though I messed up a lot on the first chapter. :P Thanks for the support! ^_^'**


End file.
